better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Mystery Cure (Transcript)
Recaps/Intro & Title Card/Morning in Ponyville Wu: Previously on Ninjago... Digital Overlord: The Golden Power and Alicorn magic are mine! Lloyd: You can't do this! (Groans.) (At the Crystal Empire, Twilight confronts Sombra.) Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear. Jay: If we fail, then we are weak! (Kai asked Spike to bring the Crystal Heart to its source.) Kai: You have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire. Spike: Me? But Kai– Kai: Go! (The Crystal Empire brings magic and love, destroying Sombra in the process.) King Sombra: (Screams.) Digital Overlord: Nooo! My King! (He captures Celestia and Luna.) This will give an extra boost! Princess Celestia: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Celestia! (Recap ends. Then Ninjago: Rebooted Intro plays.) :Fold ::Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! ::Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again ::We just jump up kick back whip around and spin ::Ninja! Go! ::Jump up kick back whip around and spin (Ends the song with the episode title.) Wu: Episode 49: Magical Mystery Cure (This episode begins in Ponyville, as Twilight Sparkle wakes up, starting a brand new day.) :Sparkle ::Morning in Ponyville shimmers ::Morning in Ponyville shines ::And I know for absolute certain ::That everything is certainly fine ::There's the Mayor en route to her office ::There's the sofa clerk selling some quills Davenport: Morning, kid! :Sparkle ::My Ponyville is so gentle and still ::Can things ever go wrong? ::I don't think that they will ::Morning in Ponyville shimmers ::Morning in Ponyville shines ::And I know for absolute certain ::That everything is certainly— (Water splashes on Twilight Sparkle, and mistakenly blames Rainbow Dash.) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, that's not funny! Rarity: Terribly sorry, darling. I'm afraid I'm... I'm not good with the thundery ones. Twilight Sparkle: (Gasp.) Something tells me everything is not going to be fine. A mission to erase the Overlord/What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me (In Ninjago, P.I.X.A.L. plugs a cord to herself while Cyrus works on the Digiverse.) Cyrus: I think we should put the main switch over here to keep it tucked away a little. With a little ingenuity and a few more coaxial cables, we may be able to reboot the system with the Techno Blades and erase the Digital Overlord for good. Jay: I thought you said we needed the stolen hard drive to do that. Cyrus: I did. But that was before I truly understood the entire capabilities of what Zane's powers truly allow us. Kai: And what is that? Cyrus: A chance to enter remotely. By the time we figure out where Lloyd is, it'll be too late to stop the Overlord from draining his Golden Power and the princesses' Alicorn Magic. Nya: And escaping the Digiverse? Cyrus: Exactly. But if we digitize the Ninja and Techno Blades using my experimental technology, you could fight him on his own turf inside the Digiverse. Jay: What do you mean inside the Digiverse? Cole: Ugh, weren't you listening? He's going to put us into the video game. Jay: I know, heh, I just wanted to hear it again! P.I.X.A.L.: But Mr. Borg, if anything were to happen to them inside the program— Cyrus: Of course. Every step into the unknown has its dangers. Kai: What dangers? What is she talking about? Cyrus: You know how in video games you get multiple lives? Jay: Yeah, whoa. Cyrus: It's not like that. Jay: Oh. Cyrus: Presto! We're up and running! Postman: (He and the other citizens barges in.) Aha! You see? Borg is holding out on us. He does have power. Cyrus: Oh, this is no time for more post-apocalyptic role playing, Postman. Postman: This isn't a game anymore. We heard about the Nindroid activity. What if they come back? We need power to defend ourselves. And I wanna catch up on my shows. Computer: Would you like to play a game? Postman: They are playing a game. Take back the power! Cole: No, stop! Kai: We're trying to help you! (They stop attacking. Golden Power surrounds them.) Jay: Uh. Nya: Where's all the power coming from? Cyrus: Golden Power and Alicorn magic. It's already begun. The Overlord has started the transference. (Lloyd, Celestia and Luna groan as his Golden Power and their Alicorn magic is being extracted.) Digital Overlord: Soon you will be utterly powerless. And I will escape this digital prison and become whole, and nothing will stop me from becoming the Golden Master! (Back in Ponyville, Twilight discovers Rarity acting strange.) Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? What happened to your cutie mark? Rarity: Whatever do you mean, Twilight? I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared. Does my sky look fabulous or what? (Ponies start to complain.) Rarity: Too last season? Twilight Sparkle: Where is Rainbow Dash? Why isn't she handling this? Spike: (Yawns.) I still don't know what you had to wake me up for. I love sleeping in the rain. Twilight Sparkle: It's not about the weather, Spike. Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage. Something strange is going on... (She knocks the door and she hears some animal noises.) Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Why is Rarity doing your job? (Sudden crash.) And what in Equestria is going on in... here? :Dash ::These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit ::They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits (Cat hissing.) ::It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see ::It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me (Fluttershy starts to blow a balloon to the distinguished guests.) :Fluttershy ::I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face ::But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace (She blows a party horn and laughs. ::I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see ::It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me (Pinkie Pie tries to do chores at Sweet Apple Acres, but nothing works.) :Pie ::I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot ::No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute! ::I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me ::But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me (Applejack starts to weave new dresses at Canterlot Boutique.) :Applejack ::Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress ::I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress ::Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess? ::My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is tellin' me (Rarity unable to control the weather in the outskirts of Ponyville.) :Rarity ::I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns ::For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns ::I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see :and Rainbow Dash ::It's got to be :Fluttershy ::It's got to be :Pie ::My destiny :Applejack ::My destiny :Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy ::And it's what my cutie mark :Pie and Applejack ::It's what my cutie mark :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack ::Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me! Into the Digiverse/Twilight's unfinished spell (At the Borg Tower, the team realizes they're being surrounded by the Nindroid army.) Cyrus: Quick, P.I.X.A.L., we must isolate our server. If he finds out out plan to use the Techno Weapons remotely, the Ninja won't stand a chance. P.I.X.A.L.: Isolating server. Sir, we have an abnormal mass of power signatures. Cyrus: Aah! They're already here. Initiate lockdown. (Cyrus activated a barricade around the Borg Tower.) Pythor: The Techno Blades are on the top floor. What are you waiting for? Get rid of that door. Cyrus: Be seated, Ninja. There isn't much time. Nya: (To the citizens) Do something useful and make sure those Nindroids don't get up here. If you ever wanna see your favorite shows again, you better get downstairs now! Zane: Once we're inside, what do we do? Cyrus: Put simply, reboot the system. All source code travels through the heart of the mainframe. Follow it and you'll find a glowing activation port. The Techno Blades are the keys to activate the reboot and erase all corruption from the system. Kai: Uh, can you put it more simply? Cole: Look for a big bright light, Airhead, then put your weapon in it. Kai: Okay, got it. I can do that. Hey! I'm not an airhead. Cyrus: Remember, I wrote the code, but he controls it. His turf, his rules. I'll do my best to keep you hidden from here, but the longer you go unnoticed, the better chance you have to succeed. P.I.X.A.L.: Be careful in there. Zane: I will come back to you. Cyrus: Prepare for entry. Kai: How do we know this is really gonna work and won't disintegrate us instantly? Cyrus: Hm. I'm not sure. Let's see. (He sends them to the Digiverse.) Kai: Aah! I hate technology! Argh, see? I told you it wouldn't work. Cole: I think it did. Look. Zane: (gasps) This is most definitely the Digiverse. Jay: And this is most definitely awesome! Cole: Oh, it's like a dream. (Jay punches him.) Ow! What was that for? Jay: Just testing the rules. First rule: Cole's a crybaby. Zane: We know we can still get hurt in the Digiverse. Let's stay on task. We have the keys. Now let's find that activation port. (Twilight rushes back to the Golden Oak Library and warn Spike.) Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. This is very, very bad. Spike: What's going on? Why is this happening?! Twilight Sparkle: Last night when you were taking one of your seven-hour bubble baths, I got a special delivery from the princess. (Flashback begins when Twilight receive a letter and a book about Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spell.) Past Twilight Sparkle: (Reading.) Dear Twilight Sparkle, The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece. (Gasps.) Ooh! (Continues reading.) He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it. Princess Celestia (Twilight starts doing the spell.) Past Twilight Sparkle: From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled. That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme! (Flashback ends.) Twilight Sparkle: I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. But now I know something did happen. The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong! Spike: So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There is no counter-spell! Spike: Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here? Twilight Sparkle: It's not their memories, Spike. It's their true selves that have been altered! Spike: Zecora's cure for the cutie pox? Twilight Sparkle: That won't work either... Spike: Well (Sighs.), maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives. Twilight Sparkle: No, Spike. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault. (Twilight starts singing about the mistakes she made.) :Sparkle ::I have to find a way ::To make this all okay ::I can't believe this small mistake ::Could've caused so much heartache ::Oh why, oh why? ::Losing promise ::I don't know what to do ::Seeking answers ::I fear I won't get through to you ::Oh why, oh why? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, what have I done? Spike: Aw, come on, Twilight, you'll figure out a way to fix this. These are your friends. Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. And they mean more to me than anything. My friends... Spike: Twilight? Are you alright? Twilight Sparkle: I've got it! I know what to do! Spike: You do? Twilight Sparkle: I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much! Come on, Spike! Grab-it!/System Override (In Ninjago, the Nindroids finished sawing a hole in the barricade.) Postman: Our favorite shows will continue! (They attacked the group.) (Lloyd, Celestia and Luna continue to have his Golden Power and their Alicorn magic extracted.) Garmadon: (In Lloyd's mind) He who holds the power has a tremendous obligation. You must be prepared to handle this journey alone. Even without me one day. Digital Overlord: You are all alone, Golden Ninja. Nothing can save you now. (P.I.X.A.L. checks on the Ninja.) P.I.X.A.L.: Vitals are strong. Cyrus: So far, so good. He hasn't detected them yet. (The Ninja step on a ledge outside of the tower.) Zane: Borg was right. The source code appears to be moving toward the same location. Kai: Then let's follow it. Cole: Easier said than done. Jay: Aren't you forgetting, we're in a video game, whoo-hoo! (He jumps off the tower and lands on the ground unharmed.) Haha, second rule: video games rule! Kai: How did you do that? Jay: Just imagine it! (Cole and Zane jump off.) Cole: Whoo-hoo! Zane: Whoa! Kai: Just imagine. (His head grows bigger.) Huh? What's happening? Jay: You gotta clear your mind. Kai: Uh, huh, you were the one who called me an airhead! Cole: Uh, no, it was me actually. Jay: Stop being so self-conscious and jump! Kai: (He falls.) Aah! Jay: See? He is such an airhead. (Cyrus checks their activity on a computer.) Cyrus: They're doing it. They're mastering the digital world. I must buy them more time—(His artificial limbs attacked him.) Argh! My legs! They're back! Nya: (Nya attacks the legs.) Stay with them! If the Overlord finds them in the system, it's all over! P.I.X.A.L.: He's already found them. (Cole examines the code further.) Cole: Everything is flowing to the bottom of the building. Kai: The ashes of the Overlord. Jay: You mean when Lloyd, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight defeated him in the Ultimate Battle? Zane: It must be where the corruption all started. Kai: We're close. Let's go. (They get stuck to the ground.) Jay: Argh! Who's imagining this? I can't move my feet. Cole: Not me. Zane: Me neither. Kai: Well, don't look at me. Digital Overlord: You think you can come into my world and get rid of me? Zane: (He tries to reach for a crane.) I can't get it. I can't reach it. Jay: Uh, I have a sinking feeling this is it, guys. P.I.X.A.L.: The Ninja, they're being consumed by the corrupted program. Nya: We're all a bit consumed. Postman: We couldn't stop them. They're coming up! This time, the Postman does not deliver! (He gets attacked by a Nindroid.) Cyrus: Unh! Go, these are my legs, and my problem. Nya: I'll try to hold the rest of them back. Cyrus: P.I.X.A.L., listen to me closely. You need to bypass the main subnet, argh, overwrite the existing corrupted code. P.I.X.A.L.: Yes, sir. (She controls the crane to pull the Ninja out of the ground.) I temporarily altered the corrupted code. Hurry, I can only resist him for so long. (The crane explodes.) Cole: We have to get to that activation port, quick! Jay: Ugh, It's all downhill from here! Digital Overlord: Just because your friend thinks she can change the rules doesn't mean I can't play the same game! This is my world! (He starts to rumble the ground.) Cole: What's happening? Jay: I spoke too soon! (The Overlord tilts the tower upside down.) Zane: Look out, Jay! Cole: Everybody okay? Jay: More incoming! Zane: Follow the car into the building, then we—Whoa! (The Ninja managed to go inside the tower.) Kai: Ugh. Well, that gives us a new perspective. (Pythor, Techno Wu, and the Nindroids enter the tower.) Nya: I'll give you one chance to surrender. Cryptor: (Laughs) Cute. Nya: I hate it when people call me cute. (She attacked them with her Samurai Mech.) Huh! Would you look at that? You made me break a nail. (Pythor and Wu managed to escape.) (Jay pants from climbing upwards.) Jay: Ugh, hey. We're not thinking big enough. Why climb when we could do this? (He uses his Thunder Raider.) Kai: That kid plays way too many games. Cole: Jay's right. Forget this! (He summons his mech.) Kai: Okay, you can do this, Kai. You can. (He summons his jet, but it disappears.) Aah! I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! Zane: (He catches Kai on his Hover-Copter.) Gotcha. Cole: Let's get to the top. Jay: You mean bottom. All: Ninja, go! (Cyrus is still struggling with his articifial limbs.) Cyrus: Argh! Ugh! Oh, no. P.I.X.A.L., protect the Ninja. P.I.X.A.L.: No! (She attacks and disarms Wu and Pythor.) Cyrus: (He gets grabbed by a Nindroid.) Argh! P.I.X.A.L., it's all up to you now! (The Ninja destroyed several jets.) Cole: The data filters into the ground! The heart of the system must be behind it. Jay: Then let's be surgical about this. All: Ninja, go! (They reach the bottom.) Kai: The reboot activation port! It can't be that easy, can it? Cole: I'm not gonna stand around to find out. Kai: Let's hack this thing. All: Ninja, go! (The Digital Overlord stopped them, with Jay being captured.) Digital Overlord: Enough! You may have beat my program, but you cannot beat me! Zane: He's blocked the reboot signal. We have to complete the circuit. Jay: Unh! We have to move him? Kai: We can try. Digital Overlord: And you can fail! (P.I.X.A.L. accidentally throws Wu next to the main switch.) Pythor: Turn off the master switch. P.I.X.A.L.: No. The Ninja will be left behind in the program forever. Pythor: Just like they left me in the Devourer. Do it! (Garmadon throws Wu out the tower before he can push the button.) P.I.X.A.L.: You're back. Pythor: But your oath! You said you'd never fight. Garmadon: When you took my son, all bets were off. Pythor: You're too late. Your son's already ours. (He escapes. Garmadon sees Wu on the crane and goes after him.) Garmadon: Sorry, brother, it ends now. Wu: Sweet dreams. Fluttershy finds her destiny/Defeating the Overlord virus/A True, True Friend (In the outskirts of Ponyville, Twilight runs to Fluttershy, as she left back home.) Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, wait! Fluttershy: Oh... Hey, Twilight... Twilight Sparkle: Where are you going? Fluttershy: I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I don't know what's wrong, but I can't seem to make anypony laugh. (A whoopee cushion deflates.) Twilight Sparkle: Before you go, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash. She's really struggling with her animals. Fluttershy: But... I don't really know anything about animals... Twilight Sparkle: But you do know something about Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: I... know that she's a true friend, and I'll do anything I can to help her. (The two went to her cottage, and realised that Rainbow Dash has trouble doing with the animals.) Rainbow Dash: (Muffled.) Whoa! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: I'm in here! Help! I'm trapped! Fluttershy: Hurry, Twilight! Can't you do some sort of spell to get her out? Twilight Sparkle: No. Fluttershy, you're the only one who can help! Rainbow Dash needs you! Fluttershy: Um... Hello? Little... woodland creatures? I know that you're all very upset and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe... rest for a bit? Oh! Uh... look! Here's some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns too. Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack? (She bangs her pot, and the animals start eating the snacks that she bought.) Aww, look at that. I guess you were all just cranky because you were hungry. Oh, you are very welcome, little friends. (A bear kisses Fluttershy.) Goodness, it's like I can understand them! I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny! Wha... what happened? Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, look! Your cutie mark! Fluttershy: (Gasp.) (In the Digiverse, the Ninja try to plan on how to move him.) Digital Overlord: Fools! All your existence, you have been powered by a lie... Jay: I got him! I got him! Digital Overlord: ...that the good guys always win. Kai: He's too big. Digital Overlord: Sadly, they don't. Zane: We cannot fail. Digital Overlord: I have the power now. Technology has made me infinite! Jay: You let me go, you overgrown—Whoa! Argh. (The Overlord throws him.) Digital Overlord: The Golden Ninja and the Alicorn Princesses are mine! (Lloyd, Celestia and Luna are still stuck inside the chamber.) Lloyd: We are not alone. We are not alone. Princess Luna: We are not alone. Zane: (In Lloyd's mind) You are all not alone. Princess Celestia: We are not alone. Zane: (Zane hears this.) Lloyd? Celestia and Luna? You're wrong, Overlord. Good guys may not always win, but they never give up. (His gi turns gold.) If we can't move him, go around him. Kai: What? Zane, you're gold. Zane: Exactly. Even in the darkness, we have the choice to reflect the light. (Back in Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy saw her cutie mark.) Twilight Sparkle: The spell is working! (She hears it.) The princesses! Lloyd! I think if we can find our destiny, then we can able to finish the spell! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rainbow Dash: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? (The Ninja hear this song in the Digiverse.) Digital Overlord: What?! This can be impossible! Cole: This song! The melody and harmony will able to defeat the Overlord virus with the light. Kai: Then lets do this! :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can :Fluttershy ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :Fluttershy and Zane ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help you see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! Rainbow Dash: Say no more! Zane: Cole, get into the light. Cole: I've got this one! :Dash ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Zane and Cole ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rarity: (Gasp.) Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Cole: Ugh, you're a genius. Catch the light, Jay. Jay: Let me try. :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble ::We need to get there by her side ::We can try to do what we can now ::For together we can be her guide :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Zane, Cole and Jay ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. Applejack: I'm on it. I know just the thing. Jay: Kai, run to your position. Digital Overlord: I'm too big to fail now. Jay: Come on, Kai. You can do it. Just believe. Kai: How can I? This is not my world. Digital Overlord: Now, too little, too late. I won't allow! :Applejack ::The townspeople need you ::They've been sad for a while ::They march around, face a-frown ::And never seem to smile ::And if you feel like helpin' ::We'd appreciate a lot ::If you'd get up there and spread some cheer ::From here to Canterlot Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! Crowd: PINKIE! Cyrus: (In Zane's mind) What Zane's powers truly allow. Kai: I allow myself! Computer: System reboot initiated. :Ninja, the Mane Six and crowd ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light! (To see the light!) ::That shines! (That shines!) Digital Overlord: No, no! Noooooo!!!! :Ninja, the Mane Six and crowd :From a true, true friend! Aftermath/Twilight finishes her spell (In Ninjago, the Citizens cheer.) Postman: They delivered. (Wu turns back to normal.) Wu: Brother? (He catches Garmadon before he could fall.) Garmadon: Brother. (Nya defeats a Nindroid.) Cryptor: They rebooted the system. Switch your power offline. I look forward to our second date. (P.I.X.A.L. pushes the button to bring the Ninja back.) Zane: I'm just Zane. P.I.X.A.L.: You're back! Kai: You're so much more than just Zane. And with that, only a true friend can do it. Nya: You did it! Wu: You all did it. Jay: Oh, Sensei, you're back! Kai: I knew you'd be back. Zane: So the system is completely clear? P.I.X.A.L.: There is no evidence of the Digital Overlord. He is erased. (Everyone but Garmadon cheers.) Garmadon: But what about Lloyd? And Celestia and Luna? (Lloyd, Celestia and Luna are freed from the chamber, but the Nindroid MechDragon is set ablaze.) Computer: Losing altitude. Impact in T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (Lloyd jumps into the Sea while Celestia and Luna fly to escape. The Ninja use a communication device.) P.I.X.A.L.: Lloyd, are you there? Do you read me? Lloyd: I'm here. I'm all right. Garmadon: Son, where are you? Lloyd: Dad? You're alive! Uh, I'm not alone. I'm in a remote village. Garmadon: Stay where you are, we're picking you up. Lloyd: Ah, good, 'cause, uh, my Golden Power's, uh, a little spent. So does the Alicorn magic from Celestia and Luna! (Everyone laughs, but P.I.X.A.L. looks at Cyrus' wheelchair.) Zane: Don't worry, we'll find him. And when we stop Pythor, all of this will be over. P.I.X.A.L.: I hope not. (In Ponyville, Twilight goes back to the Golden Oak Library to finish the spell.) Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second, that's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell! From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end! (She finally finished the spell, and the Element of Magic combines the other elements. A beam of magic hits Twilight, and disappears, leaving her scorch mark in the shapes of the Twilight’s Cutie Mark.) Rest of main cast: (Cries of shock.) Fluttershy: (Gasps.) What happened? (The girls were shocked that Twilight is gone.) Twilight's True Potential/Twilight becomes an Alicorn Princess (Twilight was lost in the Ethereal Divide, filled with stars and nebulae.) Twilight Sparkle: (Echoing.) Hello? Where am I? What is this place? Princess Celestia: (Echoing.) Congratulations, Twilight. I knew you could do it. Twilight Sparkle: (Echoing.) Princess... I don't understand. What did I do? Princess Celestia: You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. In fact, your friends help you to catch a light. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Ready? Ready for what? :Celestia ::You've come such a long, long way ::And I've watched you from that very first day ::To see how you might grow ::To see what you might do ::To see what you've been through ::And all the ways you've made me proud of you ::It's time now for a new change to come ::You've grown up and your new life has begun ::To go where you will go ::To see what you will see ::To find what you will be ::For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny (A light from Twilight’s heart matching her element emerged and enveloped her. Over Ponyville the Mane Five and Spike saw Twilight’s bright light in the night sky, resembling her cutie mark. The light descended in front of the library and as the light faded they could make out the shape of Twilight.) Applejack: Twilight? Is that you? Rest of main cast: (Gasp.) Applejack: Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it! Kai: Twilight, you have wings?! Rainbow Dash: Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy! (Laughs.) Nya: I can believe she is! Y'know, she might be a true angel. Rarity: Why, you've become an Alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible. Jay: She's an angel, from the heaven?! Well, she is an Alicorn. I never see such Alicorn in my life! Pinkie Pie: (Screams.) Alicorn party! party kazoo (Crowd cheering.) Fluttershy: Wow... You look just like a princess! Zane: Indeed, Fluttershy. She is the new princess. Princess Celestia: That's because she is a princess. Main cast: Huh? Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! (She drinks and then she spits.) Twilight Sparkle: A... A princess? Lloyd: Wait, Celestia. How she became a princess? Princess Celestia: Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess. Twilight Sparkle: But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore? Princess Celestia: Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read? Lloyd: Is there something to do for Twilight to be a princess. The Overlord is back, and we still come up with a plan. Princess Celestia: (Giggles.) There will be time for all of that later. The newest princess in Equestria (The next day, Princess Celestia announce her new princess in Equestria.) Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle! :Choir ::The Princess Twilight cometh ::Behold, behold ::A Princess here before us ::Behold, behold, behold ::Behold, behold (behold, behold) ::The Princess Twilight cometh ::Behold, behold (behold, behold) ::The Princess is ::The Princess is here! (A large crowd cheers.) Princess Celestia: Say something, Princess. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Um... (Clears throat.) A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony! (Crowd cheering.) Shining Armor: Twilight! I'm so proud of you! Twilight Sparkle: Are you crying? Shining Armor: Of course not. It's... it's liquid pride. Totally different thing. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle: (Laugh.) Cole: You guys rock! Zane: I'm so proud of you. Kai: Unbelievable! Jay: I believe you did your best, Twilight. Applejack: Way to go, Princess! Pinkie Pie: Best coronation day ever! Fluttershy: We love you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I love you too, everyone! :Sparkle ::Life in Equestria shimmers ::Life in Equestria shines ::And I know for absolute certain :cast and crowd ::That everything (that everything) ::Yes, everything (yes, everything) ::Yes, everything is certainly fine ::It’s fine Lloyd: Yes! Twilight Sparkle: Everything’s going to be just fine! (Somewhere in the ocean, the Overlord emerges from the MechDragon in physical form.) The Overlord: I am free. Free. End credits (A True, True Friend play over the credits.) :Ninja, the Mane Six and crowd ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light! (To see the light!) ::That shines! (That shines!) ::From a true, true friend! (Closing logos.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)